


Broken With You

by AKillersProxy



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alley Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKillersProxy/pseuds/AKillersProxy
Summary: *MALE PREGNANCY* What harm could one drunken night be? Mo Guan Shan's urges have been too much for him to hide, and alcohol definitely wouldn't help, and He Tian, well, if he ever got the chance to sleep with Mo, he'd sure as hell take it.  But when something unexpected happens, one night might turn into the biggest responsibility of their lives.





	Broken With You

"Come on little Mo, cheer up a little~" He Tian said, wrapping his arm around Guan Shan's shoulder. "This is a place of excitement!"  
The redhead sneered, "It's a fucking bar He Tian, don't try and make it such a big deal."

He Tian playfully pouted, "I thought when you agreed to come with me that you were finally going to loosen up for a bit." A teasing smirk formed on his lips "Or, maybe you agreed to come, because you couldn't stand the thought of me, alone in a bar, with all these girls to flirt with..."

Guan Shan's cheeks flushed. Shooting his middle finger up a He Tian, he growled, "Are you implying that I might get jealous, asshole?"

He Tian gripped Guan Shan's hand, planting a small peck on his middle finger. Guan Shan almost fell out of his chair. "Hey! W-What was that?!?!" he stammered

"You don't know how cute you are~" He Tian grinned, winking.

"Fucking...asshole." Guan Shan muttered, face still flushed red. This bastard..why did he have to be so smooth? Guan Shan had fallen for him awhile ago, but there was no way in hell he would ever let him know. Guan Shan knew that he would just tease him more.

"Ah, come on, cheer up!" He Tian grinned, ordering some drinks. "Enjoy this"

"Fuck off."

He Tian chuckled. The drinks He Tian ordered had came, Guan Shan picked his up, looking at it. He looked over at He Tian, who had already started already guzzling his. Their gaze meet, He Tian turned away from his drink. "I'm paying, don't worry."

"I...wasn't worrying."

"Then why were you staring at me?" he asked slyly

"N-No reason." Guan Shan grabbed his bottle, tilting it back, letting the liquid pour into his mouth. The taste of alcohol danced across his tongue. He set the now empty bottle back on the counter, tucking his chin into his elbows, and sliding them down into a resting position.

He Tian slid him another bottle. "Impressive."

Guan Shan grabbed the bottle. "I wasn't trying to show off."

~Timeskip~

"Ya know, you woulda had a girlfriend right now, with all those bitches that follow you 'round, why're you single?" Guan Shan slurred, gripping He Tian's shoulder

"I told you, it's because I love you. Are you deaf when you're drunk?" He Tian grinned, "Though, I probably shouldn't have told you like this..."

"Me? Why love me? I'm s'pposed ta love you, not the other way 'round."

He Tian chuckled ' _Was that supposed to be a confession?_ '

"See? I'll show ya, c'mon" Guan Shan said, attempting to stand up. He Tian had to grab him before he fell. 

"You're so damn hammered. Where are we going?"

"Ummm, outside."

"Outside? You sure?"

"Uh hmm."

"Okay then." He Tian walked with an arm under him outside. They exited through a door that led to an alley in the back. Before the two could walk any faster, Guan Shan stopped him.

"What is it?" He Tian smiled in amusement. Guan Shan was so cute when he was drunk. 

"Dammit, why're you so tall?"

Before He Tian could think about the meaning of this statement, Guan Shan grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He Tian's eyes widened in surprise, then closed when he felt the other man's arms wrap around his back, pulling him close.

A few seconds of bliss later, Guan Shan broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily, the warmth of their breath forming vapor clouds in the night air. 

"See? I love ya, and you can't tell me I don't!" Guan Shan said sounding almost victorious, looking proud of himself.

He Tian wasn't done though. He pushed Guan Shan up against the brick wall, feeling his hot breath on his neck. He ran a hand up Guan Shan's shirt, tracing his chest and abs with his fingers. "Really now? How much do you love me?"

Guan Shan smirked drunkenly, "Enough to let you fuck me."

He Tian was taken aback, he didn't expect the redhead to ever say something like that so bluntly, but he wasn't complaining. "Oh really~? When?"

Guan Shan grabbed He Tian's jawline, pulling their faces close together, "Right here, right now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing on AO3, (I used to write on Wattpad, but something happened to my account.) and I'm a little nervous that my chapters aren't long enough, but I'll try to make up for it. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
